iNSaNiTY
by Xkarz Ravensin
Summary: A songfic based off of the remake of 'Insanity" by Broadway Nepeta. Obviously featuring Nepeta. I don't own the song or the characters, unless indicated otherwise, k? Flame me fur my OCs, and I will be out fur blood, got it? Not planning on putting matespritship in here, but... maybe?
1. Prologue: Just A Dream?

_**Alrite!**_

_**Okay, so, Ive heard this 1 song by Broadway Nepeta called 'Insanity'. And as soon as I heard it, I loved it. I began 2 listen 2 it and commit it 2 memory. Then, I decided there should be some kind of, yknow, story to it. **_

_**Why is she insane?**_

_**Why are her moirails dead but she's still alive? **_

_***trumpet fanfare* And thats how this story was born! Sorta...**_

_**Anyways..**_

_**Note: I had 2 use these-}- for Equius' typing quirk instead of the accent, bc FF wont acknowledge it, 4 some reason.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Homestuck. If I did, id be one lucky motherfucker.**_

**Prologue: Just a Dream?**

It was dark. The room was frigid cold. I could taste the iron in the air. The taste of freshly-spilt blood.

A lightbulb mysteriously flickered on. Its dim light illuminated three dead bodies on the floor. Three different colors coated the area around them.

":(( T-Tavros?" I crawled to the body closest to me. Yes, it was the dead body of my moirail, Tavros Nitram. His yellow eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. A gapping wound pumped blood out of his body and onto the floor. His brown blood stained my clothes as I leaned over him. My claws involuntarily slid out of my gloves and were dipped into his blood. I sobbed once, then I giggled insanely. _Why'd I do that?_I wondered before another one reached my lips. It felt good to laugh.

":(( F-Feferi?" The body a little further down was definitely Feferi's, for it was fish-like and was dressed in the get-up of a not-yet-fully-realized empress. Her tyrian purple blood flowed from her center also, and soaked my clothes even further as I crawled to her body. The blood felt good in my claws. It felt... invigorating. I giggled again, this time a bit louder. A feeling of adrenaline washed through me. I liked the feeling. I still felt sad, though. Feferi was one of my best moirails. _Why am I happy to see her dead?_

The next death really hit me where it hurt. ":00 Eq-Eq-Equius?" I rushed over to his bulky body. His blue blood pulsed from gaping wounds across his muscular body. His black shades, which were always shattered, lay askew on his face. I gently placed them correctly, accidentally scraping my claws against his pale-gray face, making more of his blood flow. It stained my gray palms, still warm, but cooling rapidly. Seeming to have no control of my body, I brought his blood up to my lips and drank it. It flowed down my throat and had a pleasant taste. _Um, hello? Anyone there? YOU JUST DRANK YOUR BEST MOIRAIL'S BLOOD!_ I screeched at myself. I laughed in a maddening manner. _Oh gog. Am I finally snapping?_I asked as I eagerly lapped up Equius' blood.

_No_. A male voice enamated from everywhere around me. I crawled away from Equius' body and into a dark corner, sobering up suddenly. I huddled for a small sliver of warmth in this cold, stony room. The blood on my clothes began to freeze me, and I could barely stand it. I whimpered, probably the only sound I've made today that makes sense in this situation.

_You're not snapping. You're awakening._ The male's voice was hypnotizing, and, before I knew it, I was under his spell. I got up, as if I were a zombie, and walked over to Tavros' body. Without a word, I began to slice off his head using my blood-stained claws. I could hear voices. His voices. They pleaded with me, told me to stop.  
_  
"sTOP,,, nEPETA,,, pLEASE,,,"_  
_  
"yOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS,,,"_  
_  
"dON'T LISTEN TO HIM, nEPETA,"_

I wanted to stop, and, eventually, I was able to.

I held Tavros' head up. His blood sprayed my shirt in a coppery mess.

_Good kitty_. The male voice said, and my moirail's head disappeared. I started to hack off Feferi's head next.  
_  
"W)(AT TH-E GLUB AR-E YOU DOING, N-EP-ETA?!"_  
_  
")(-E'S JUST USING YOU!"_  
_  
"C'MON, N-EP-ETA! YOU CAN R-EFUS-E TO )(-ELP )(IM!"_

Off with her head. Her blood splattered my clothes even more. I wasn't worried about the cold anymore. I was already numb. I was even beginning to enjoy my work. I held up Feferi's head.  
_  
Just one more, my pet, and you'll get a treat._The seadweller's head disappeared like Tavros' did. I then began to saw off my most trust moirail's head off. His protests didn't stall me.

_"D-} Nepeta? Why are you doing this!?"_

_"D-} Nepeta! I forbid you! Leave my head alone!"_

_"D-} Nepeta? Are... are you even there?"_

I removed Equius' head from his shoulders and held it up. His was the cleanest cut. I licked the blood as it ran down my arms. Then, I felt the head disappear. I continued to lick my arms until all traces of blood was gone.

_You have been very obedient, Nepeta, and for that, I shall reward you._

A door mysteriously opened from in front of me, and a brilliant light flowed through. Warmth filled me from head to toe, and I realized that I could feel again. I looked back at the bodies behind me, now headless.

They were my moirails...

Trolls that I loved...

And they were gone...

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and, before I knew it, I was crying. The shock was over. They were dead. And I assisted, albeit indirectly.

_Shoosh, Nepeta. Shoosh, shoosh._ The male's voice comforted me, a little bit. _Come forth, into the light. I have something to tell you. Something to help get your friends back._

I wanted them back more than anything, so I walked into the light, still crying but determined to get my friends back.

Anything to get them back.

_Anything._

* * *

I walked into a cozy room with a plush chair and a fireplace. A fire danced welcomingly inside its brick pit.

_Sit._The male voice beckoned to me, and I found myself following instructions without hesitation again. I was back under his spell, though it didn't particularly feel like it.

The chair was very comfortable, but I sat rigidly, staring steadfastly into the fire.

_Would you care for a drink, kitten?_ The male voice asked. I did nothing, said nothing. It didn't matter, for a second later, I felt a cup of warm tea materialize in my hands. I subconsciously brought it up to myy lips and took a sip. The tea was sweet and syrupy, just the way I like it. I drank more, and soon I had drained the entire cup. It refilled automatically, and I drank more. With each cup, I felt as though I was sinking deeper into something sinister. Soon, I had gulped down about ten cups of the addicting tea and was barely aware of my surroundings, other than a gentle voice caressing my hearing ducts, promising that I'll have my friends back.

In exchange for blood.

_**Hope u liked it! Read and Review. PLEASE! EVEN IF U DONT EVEN HAVE AN FF ACCOUNT! REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANNA WRITE!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Drunk?

_**xkarzys back~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. BUT I MAY PUT SOME OF MY OCS IN HERE- NAH, ILL PUT MY OCS IN HERE, JUST 4 MURR MANSLAUGHTER- ER, TROLLSLAUGHTER :033**_

Chapter 1: Drunk?

"GAMZ-E-E I CAN'T B-ELI-EV-E YOU WOULD DO T)(IS!"

Feferi Piexes was giving Gamzee Makara a stern lecture. Her hands were on her hips, and she wore an expression of utmost disappointment.

Gamzee was sitting down, leaning against the wall, twirling an empty bottle of Faygo in his pale grey hands. Next to him lay a passed-out Nepeta Leijon. She was face-down in an empty sopor slime pie container. She was stained with the green of the slime, and her claws were out and stained as well.

"ShE wAs CuRiOuS aNd WaNtEd SoMe MoThErFuCkInG pIe," Gamzee slurred in his strange, wavering voice. "I cOuLdN't LeAvE a MoThErFuCkEr HaNgIn', So I dEcIdEd To ShOw HeR hOw MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaCuLoUs ThE sOpOr SlImE iS."

"Gamzee, you know t)(e slime is DANG-EROUS!" Feferi said. "W)(at if s)(e goes mad?"

"sHe HaSn'T yEt."

"W)(ale, s)(e may, in tide." Feferi gave Nepeta a shifty glance. She was asleep, for now. Who knows what will happen, now that the adorable pawbeast-like troll had been exposed to the dangerous substance?

"SiS, cAlM tHe MoThErFuCk DoWn AnD sLaM a WiCkEd ElIxEr WiTh Me." Amazingly, or, rather, miraculously, Gamzee pulled out two seemingly-unopened bottles of Faygo from behind his back, holding one out to Feferi.

"No, Gamzee. I t)(ink you've )(ad enoug)(." The Heiress plucked both bottles from his hand. Lucky for her, they appeared to be his last ones.

"Aw, C'mOn, SiS."

"NO IS NO, GAMZ-E-E!"

Feferi dumped the contents of the bottles onto the floor behind her before turning to the sleeping form of Nepeta. She had turned over, revealing a grey face stained pale-green from the pies. What seemed to be a rainbow dripped from her mouth, which Feferi assumed to be the many Faygos they had drank.

Picking the adorable troll up and cradling her in her arms, Feferi gave Gamzee a final, stern look before walking towards one of the rooms in one of the many respiteblocks in one of the lab's many corridors. Inside that room was a small pile of Nepeta's drawings that she didn't want anymore that served as her makeshift slimesack, what the humans would call a 'bed'.

Setting Nepeta down, Feferi began to tuck her in when she noticed Nepeta's eyes open.

")(ey, sleepy cuttlefis)(," she greeted her.

There was something wrong with Nepeta. Perhaps it was the way she didn't automatically respond with a purr and a catty response. Or maybe it was the way she moved her head mechanically to look up at Feferi...

Or maybe it was because of her pupiless, yellow eyes locking with Feferi's, holding her in place, sending chills up the seatroll's spine.

":033 have you s33n my furriends?" she asked in a quiet voice, so unlike her, barely a purr in her sentence.

")(U)(?" Feferi asked, but Nepeta had already passed out again, laying limply on the paper pile.

Regarding Nepeta with a puzzled stare, she finished tucking her in and fled the respiteblock. When Feferi had stoppped, she was near her own respiteblock.

Running had given Feferi a chance to think it over more logically. It cod've been just a )(alluseanation, she concluded. Y-ES, just a codswallop trick on my t)(inkpan. I am ready to sleep wit)( t)(e cuttlefis)(.

In all truth, it's been about a week since Feferi had gotten any rest, what with keeping watch for Noir and all. So she gratefully walked into her makeshift respiteblock, where her matesprit Sollux Captor was already curled up in the corner of the small room, sleeping almost peacefully, an occasional scowl and appendage twitch the only indication of his disturbed dreams.

She woke him up gently and instucted him to take watch for a bit, while she slept, before actually curling up in the spot where he was resting a moment before. The corner was warm, and for a moment she felt safe, forgetting about how strange Nepeta was. It was probubbly not)(ing, anyways, she reassured herself just before falling asleep.

_**Whenever I type as a troll that uses puns, i.e., Feferi, I don't make as many puns. I have to force em. Same with someone who has a quirk like Kankri. See, I use his 9's just fine, with9ut much th9ught 9r pr96lem, 6ut it's n9rmally the 6's I have pr96lems inc9rperating int9 the quirk.**_

_**But i digress.**_

_**NOTE: To the people who correct me, saying that theres only 1 troll in the moiraileagence quadrant, or whatever, listen to me when I say, I could not give a fuck if I tried. This is a fanfictions. {lus, I use moirail as a term for friends, since the troll language lacks lotsa words like that.**_

_**R&R and have an insane day :033**_


	3. Chapter 2: Control

**_DISCLAIMER: I CHOSE TO PUT MY OCS IN HERE. DEAL WITH IT. I DONT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OCS. YOULL KNO WHOS WHO :033_**

Chapter 2: Control

Nepeta woke up in her drawing pile. ":33 How'd I get here?" she asked herself.

_In your room, sleeping peacefully_. She jumped when the voice answered her. _Or, were sleeping peacefully,_ he corrected himself.

":|| Wh-who are you?" Nepeta looked around for the source of the voice.  
_  
You won't find me. I exist in your head. As for who I am..._

The voice laughed.  
_  
I have no reason for a name, for the mere desciption of me is enough to bring utter hell unto all who listen._

Nepeta paused. ":|| ...Can I give you a name, then?" she asked.

"NEPETA WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

Karkat was walking Nepeta's room when he overheard her speaking. When he peered into her room, he saw no one.

":33 Oh, hi, Karkitty~" Nepeta purred, jumping up at the sound of her redcrush's voice. She turned to face him. ":33 I was just meowing to-" Her words suddenly caught in her throat, and she coughed. "To-" She coughed again.

"NEPETA ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU CONTRACT SOME HUMAN PLAGUE?" Karkat asked.

":33 No." Weird. As soon as she stopped trying to talk about the voice, she stopped coughing. It was as if even mentioning the voice's existance was tabooed.

Karkat regarded her suspiciously. "...OKAY THEN." was all he said before walking away.

":33 What was that about? Why couldn't I talk about you?" Nepeta asked when Karkat left.  
_  
Because I'm a secret. I only appear to special trolls who were destined for great things. Like you._

Nepeta smiled at the voice's flattery.

":33 Thank you, but I'm not anytroll special. I'm just... Just Nepeta," she said.

_Nonsense!_ The voice said._ You're very special, and beautiful. You're perfect- pardon me, 'purrfect'._

Nepeta blushed and giggled. She noticed something flicker in the shadowy corner, and paused, alert.

The image was hazy. A average-height troll was leaning against the wall. His skin glowed, showing that he was a rainbow drinker. His eyes were a bright green, the sign that he was mature, as well as the fact that he was a green-blood. Snake fangs protruded from his mouth, glistening white. His black hair was in dreads. The dread on the left, closest to his face, was dyed a bright green and was made to look like a snake as well. Two horns poked out from his strange hair. The left one looked like a rattlesnake's rattle, the right one looking like a forked tongue. His arms were folded across his chest, covering his symbol.

":33 Who are you?" Nepeta asked uneasily.

_This is one of my many forms, taken from a ghost of a dead, nonexistant troll, the voice explained._

"~(:) I can ssstill think for myssself.~" the ghost troll hissed, lisping his 's' a bit, like a snake as well.

_But you are my puppet._ As the voice said that, the ghost troll seized up. His hand trembled, and it looked as if he  
were fighting for control over himself. He must've lost that battle, becauase he ended up smacking himself across the face, leaving a faint green palm marking on his cheek.

":oo ..." Nepeta was speechless.

_Do not be alarmed, dear Nepeta,_ the voice reassured. _It was merely a way for you to know that I control him._

"~(:) Sssure it wasss...~" the ghost troll muttered, rubbing his cheek. That earned him another slap, and he grumbled to himself, but there was no other audible comment.

":33 Okay. Are you all right, sir?" Nepeta asked the troll. "~(:) My name isss Dracisss, for the record,~" the ghost troll said before adding, "~(:) Yeah, I'm fine.~" He pushed his green shades, unnoticed before, further up the bridge of his nose.

_Nepeta, don't fret about the puppet. Are you ready to fufill your destiny?_ the voice asked.

":DD Sure! But what is my destiny?" Nepeta asked.

_This! Dracis!_

The ghost troll charged at Nepeta, a blade, again, unnoticed earlier, aimed straight for her. She didn't see the sudden action in time, and couldn't move away fast enough. She saw the blade pierce her heart, and screamed, but felt no pain. There was no blood, even as Dracis twisted the blade inside her chest, as if her heart was a lock and his blade the key. Then, he seemed to become more transparent, like a true ghost. Dracis was sucked into his blade, and it glowed a vibrant green before it appeared to drain right into Nepeta.

_And now I control you..._

Nepeta sank to the floor, and convulsed. The blade was still inside her chest when she stopped, laying on the floor in a pool of rainbow blood. Strange, it wasn't hers...

But that didn't matter!

Nepeta giggled as she opened her eyes. They were no longer yellow, but black. She removed the blade from her  
chest in a violent action. This time, olive blood sprayed out in a glittering arch. There was still no pain, but a thrill unlike any Nepeta has ever felt. But there was also sadness as a voice hissed from somewhere deep inside her.

_They're gone, sweet Nepeta. He killed them. He killed them all. But don't worry, I can bring them back._

":0(( th-they're gone?" Nepeta whimpered before yelling, ":0(( WHO TOOK THEM?"

_You will give me what I demand, sweet kitten, the voice crooned. And then I'll tell you who to have revenge on._

":0|| d-do you purromise?" Nepeta asked aloud.

I promise.

":033 YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU THEN!" Nepeta yelled again before giggling madly. She played with the blade she found in her heart, slicing it across her fingertips as she awaited instructions.

_**:033 AND THIS IS WHY I HAVE MY DOUBLE HONK-CAT FACE**_

_**fur my dear, sw33t nepeta...**_

_**Btw, the nonexistent ghost is my nonexistent character, Dracis Naiger. Hes an asshole. Hes also near-blind and obsessed with snakes.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Somefin Fishy

_**Back by never-any-popular demand X0DD**_

_**This chapter has an opening w/ my troll character. Dont wrry, she isnt very important 2 the plot. She and any other OCs (besides dear dracis :033) are extraneous and r just there 4 my manipulation l8r ^0w-^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT I DO OWN MS LEONIX, WHOS IDENTITY SHELL B REVEALED IN THE NXT CHAPTER!**_

Chapter 3: Somefin Fishy  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cattyTactician [CT]  
CG: HEY, LEONIX.  
CG: YOU KNOW SHITTONS ABOUT THOSE NOOKSNIFFING HUMANS, RIGHT?  
CT: X~0 I-I suppose so. But I don't recall you ever caring about them. Wh-why the sudden interest? 0~X  
CG: I THINK NEPETA CONTRACTED A HUMAN DISEASE FROM THEM.  
CG: SHE'S ACTING WEIRD, AND COUGHING.  
CT: X~0 I-I'm certain it's nothing major. Don't worry about her. 0~X  
CG: IF YOU'RE SURE...  
CT: X~0 You seem troubled. Something you want to talk about? 0~X  
CG: HEY, BACK OFF. JUST BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH MUTANT-BLOODS DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] gave up trolling cattyTactician [CT]

Eridan was in his own makeshift respiteblock, moping, as always, about the loss of his red interest, Feferi. _Wwhat does that psiionic havve that I don't? he thought. I'M the royal one! Not that codsucker!_

A shadow was cast over him, making him look up. "Oh, hey, Nep-" He cut off. There was something off about Nepeta Leijon.

Nepeta grinned, revealing odd, jagged, pointed teeth. ":033 hello, fish dick. DID YOU DO IT?"

Eridan backed away to a corner of his respiteblock. Nepeta slowly walked towards him, boxing him in. "Listen, Nep, I-I knoww you're probubbly- I mean, probably mad, about that one time. B-but I swwear! It-it wwas an accident! B-besides, i-it wwasn't evven my idea! It wwas that bitch Vvrisk's idea! Honest!"

Nepeta stalked intimidatingly towards Eridan, waving the blade dangerously in front of her. ":033 so you did do it? CONFESS AMPURRA! you killed them all, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Eridan curled up. "I didn't krill -er, kill, anyone! I swwear! Not evven a little cuttlefish!" he said. "N-Nep! Ww-wwhat're y-you doin' wwith that knife?"

Nepeta had knelt down and placed the blade just behind Eridan's fin. ":033 so, you wanna play that way, huh, ampurra? WELL, I AM MORE THAN MOTHERFUCKIN' ABLE TO PLAY TOO!"

"Nep? Wwhat're you-"

Eridan's sentence was cut off by his pained shriek as Nepeta began sawing through his fin. His royal purple blood spilled out across the floor as the fin was severed from the seadweller's skin and flopped uselessly in the blood pool.

Eridan held his hand to his cheek, where the fin used to be. "WWHAT THE FUCK, NEP?" he screeched. "THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU- NOT THAT I'VVE EVVER GOT TO KNOWW YOU PERSONALLY, BUT SERIOUSLY! NOT COOL!"

":033 you should be punished for what you did to my furriends, ampurra," Nepeta purred dangerously. Sudden tears sprang to her eyes, and olive streams soon fell down her cheeks. ":0(( WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFURGIVABLE," she wailed. Her voice lowered to a low whisper. "you shouldn't be alive right now."

Eridan had no damn clue what Nepeta was talking about. "N-nep, wwater you talkin' about?" he asked.

Nepeta's tears ceased. Eridan saw that her eyes were completely black. He'd seen that look before. In a dream bubble, watching an alternate timeline Gamzee kill ever troll who got in his way, even his best moirail, Karkat Vantas, one of the mutant-bloods.

":033 YOU'VE LIVED LONG ENOUGH, AMPURRA!" Nepeta suddenly yelled. She raised her blade. ":033 hope you're lucky, ampurra. BECLAWS WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU'LL N33D ALL THE LUCK YOU CAN GET!"

Eridan couldn't escape. Nepeta had him cornered. He could only watch helplessly as Nepeta shoved the blade deep into his chest. Royal purple blood sprayed out, splattering out all over the grey walls.

"Nepeta... Howw could you...?"

Eridan's final whisper was lost in Nepeta's laughter, maddening and echoing. His last breath was wasted on a yell that no one heard. With that, he died, surrounded by his blood and Nepeta's giggles as she licked it off the walls.

_Good girl Nepeta. You've succeeded._

Nepeta didn't appear to hear the voice's words.

~(:) Why're you praisssing her? I'm the one doing all the work. Ssshe'sss jussst high on ssslime. ~ Dracis protested.

_Hush, Dracis._

~(:) Ssshe'sss too far gone anywaysss- ~

":033 i can hear efurrything you're saying. I'M NOT DEAF," Nepeta said.

_Ah. Good. Then you know your task?_

":0(( yes yes, i know."

A small flask suddenly appeared in Nepeta's hand. The insane troll held the bottle to the wall, letting the purple blood drip into it till it was full of the highblood's, well, blood.

":033 HAPPY?"

_Yes, dearest pet._

Nepeta pocketed the flask, as was instructed by the voice. She then suddenly collapsed in the royal purple blood as a green spirit exited her body.

"~(:) ...I've never been inssside a girl before...~" was Dracis' only comment. He picked up his blade and licked it. "~(:) Mmm... I missssed the tassste of purple blood, ~" he said.

_Don't worry, Dracis. Soon, when Nepeta frees us from our prison, you may have as much royal blood as you crave._

"~(:) You better be telling the truth thisss time, ~" Dracis muttered. He picked up Nepeta, feeling a sort of emotion close to sympathy for the cat-troll. She had no idea what she was getting into. Was the freedom worth condemning this poor girl? _~(:) Sssuddenly going ssoft? ~_ he hissed at himself._ ~(:) Never! ~_

But...

Dracis shook his head and walked on, taking Nepeta back to her makeshift respiteblock. If she thought it was all a weird dream, there'd be no resistance. Well, not much, anyways.

Dracis wiped the blood off of Nepeta as he set her down, his fingertips lingering over her skin. How soft...

"~(:) Ah fuck thisss... ~" he growled and vanished.

_**:033 1 down, 10 to go~**_

_**Yay, I finally killed some1! And no, I didnt kill Eridan 1st bc i h8 him! Honest! I just had 2 start someware, right? And since Eridans usually a loner anyways, might as well. Plus, hes my patron troll 2, so if any1s like, "HOW DARE U KILLZ OFF MAI PATRON TROLL 1ST?!" imma b liek, "FUK U HES MY PATRON TROLL 2"**_

_**So bluh :033**_


	5. Chapter 4: I Got DistractedIm Sorry

_**I guess this chapter establishes tht Imma loser who got rlly distracted.**_

_**Also it establishes tht Leonix gotz a matesprit who is generally an asshole but will do watevr she wants him 2~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN SLIXER LEONIX AND DRACIS NAIGER. MY FRIEND OWNS LEONIC LORREM. HUSSIE OWNS HOMESTUCK. DEAL WITH IT**_

Chapter 4: ...I Got A Li'l Distracted

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling cattyTactician [CT]  
CC: Slixer?  
CC: Slixer, are you t)(ere?  
CC: ...)(-ELLO?  
CT: X~0 Oh, s-sorry. 0~X  
CT: X~0 L-Leonic was dis-distracting me. 0~X  
CC: It's fine, I'm just worried 38/  
CT: X~0 S-something the matter? 0~X  
CC: )(ave you sean Eridan around?  
CC: It's been two days since we've talked.  
CC: And since you never sleep like the rest of us, I just t)(oug)(t you may )(ave sean )(im swimming around, moping like the grumpy gills )(e is.  
CT: X~0 I-I haven't seen him either. 0~X  
CC: O)(.  
CC: W)(ale, if you sea )(im, let me know, okay?  
CT: X~0 I will. 0~X  
CT: X~0 B-but for the record...0~X  
CT: X~0 Just because I never sleep doesn't mean I see everything that goes on around the lab. 0~X  
cattyTactician [CT] gave up trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

Slixer Leonix pushed away from her computer with a troubled sigh. Why was she always asked the 'have you seen' questions? They were kinda insensitive to her.

One hand went up behind her green-streaked bangs, gingerly touching the shredded eyelid that once held her eye. Her lusus took it a long time ago. Her lusus didn't like her very much. He was always mean to her, even after he died and came back as a sprite. Slixer loved her lusus, though. He still sorta took care of her, anyways. He taught her to be tough, no matter how much pain you're in.

Slixer sighed and forced herself out of her memories. She probably had to go locate Eridan, didn't she? She'd rather not. She wasn't very fond of him, plus he always put her down. The blood caste mattered alot to the royal-blooded seatroll. It was pretty aggravating, having to hear his ranting about how 'lowwblooded landwwellers' were nothing compared to seatrolls such as he and Feferi, and how they always ruined everything. Hypocrite. He was a landwelling seatroll, and he had the nerve to call himself better than them? Despicable.

Slixer looked down in her lap. A large troll lay across her, asleep, curled up like that meowbeast that humans called a 'cat'. He wore a vest over his pale grey body, and the buckle was three intertwining circles. His hair was neat and precise, with white in the front that slowly fades to black as it nears the back of his head. Over his eyes were honey-yellow shades that matched his bloodcolor. Slixer pet her matesprit's head for a second before getting an idea. She shook the troll awake.

"Leon, wake up."

Leonic Lorrem opened one eye. "Zzzz+ Whaaaa+?" he asked. His voice had a kind of buzz to it, similar to the whirring of an electronic, since he was a cyborg. He was annoyed at being awoken, even if it was by Slixer.

"C-can you do me a favor?" Slixer asked. Her eyes, which were reddening with maturity, gazed into Leon's still premature yellow ones, behind his yellow shades. At least, she was sure he was still premature. He never acted very mature, anyways. Especially around her.

Leon raised a hand up to mess with the yellow streak, the only other streak, in her hair. "Zzzz+ Maybe~" he said, looking up at Slixer. Both his eyes were open now, and they were alight with possible mischief. Slixer felt her face grow warm under his gaze.

"W-well, w-will you?" she asked after a moment. Leon's smile turned into a smirk. "Zzzz+ I dunno. Perhapz if you gave me a zmall bribe?"

Slixer's blush deepened. "C-can't you just do s-something for m-me wh-when I ask y-you th-the first t-time? W-without your c-constant 'br-bribes'?"

"Zzzz+ 'fraid no+, princezz." Leonic's smirk never wavered. "Zzzz+ I like +o have zome+hing +o remember you by."

Slixer blinked in confusion. "B-but you're al-always around me," she pointed out.

"Zzzz+ Zo? I z+ill mizz you whenever I leave you, zwee+ie." Leonic winked at Slixer, making her blush deeper.

"F-f-fine," Slixer sighed. Leon, knowing she'd never make the first move, leaned up to give his matesprit a swift yet soulful kiss. When he pulled away, he asked, "Zzzz+ Now, wha+ did you wan+ me +o do?"

"U-uh, F-Feferi w-wanted to know wh-where E-Eridan w-went." Slixer hated her stammering. It made it harder to get to the point, but Leon found it endearing, somehow.

"Zzzz+ Lemme guezz, you wan+ me +o zee if I could find him for you?" Leon asked.

"Y-yes, pl-please?" Slixer asked. Leon sighed. "Zzzz+ Fiiine. Bu+ only becauze I love you." And, with another wink, Leonic headed to the transportalizer and exited the main hub.

_**..Yep this chapter had no point.**_

_**..Im srry 2 put yall thru this.**_

_**Dont worry, they will all die in the end :033**_


End file.
